


Probably Immortal

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: The closet is empty and all the fishnets are here.****   audio version available:https://youtu.be/i1xJUpp1-24   ****





	Probably Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Tribute to a very iconic fanfiction, Raven we love you :)
> 
> ... also, I just really, really wanted her to say 'pumpkin' once :P

My name is Chloe Elisabeth Price (no, don't call me Lizzy or some other shit) and I am a punk rebel girl. That's why I have blue hair, wear dead people's clothes and shower once or twice a week. Don't look at me like that, I used soap for Mother's day, ok?! for Pete's sake, you preps are so judgemental!  
Anyways, I am so fucking badass, that I shared my toothbrush with my childhood best friend until she moved away, but it turned green and black anyways and so my mom, what a square, replaced it, pfft! (u get it, I am a badass bitch and me and my gf are not affackted by germs, hah!).

I woke up early in the morning, around 10:45 and walked over to my full lundry basket to put on my favorite ripped jeans, oh wait, first I put on my beach themed underwayr because my BAE said, palm trees are so kawaii and then the jeans with some matching fishnets and white top with a black buffalo head on it and a black outdoor shirt, that I wore with black eye shadow and blueish nail polish. Normally I would keep my clothes and fishnets in my closet but since my dead died, I am dressing mostly out of glove departments and toss-out-boxes. I only use my closet to store my gf's (baby, dis is u!!!!) clothes and to hide in it, bacause Zak said once, that I am probably gay (edit: if u dont know who zak g. is, then get the fuk outta here)!!!!!!!!!!!!!111112!!!

I checked my phone but then I was sad because I had no messages. So I went to rip off a poster of my wall. The poster showed my favorite band, Firewalk, I smiled happily, when I saw all the fishnet-wearing bandmembers, jamming like at the concert I went to, a long time ago, but then I remembered that I was sad and not happy and so I started to cry and... cry and ripped off the poster until I heard Rachel's most amazeballzy voice behind me. "Don't cry Chloe, I am here to cheer you up."  
Rachel was wearing a blue feather ear-ring and... nothing else.

"RACHEL",- I gasped. "What are you doing here? Why are you not in school?" I was so suprised to see my hot gf that I completely forgot to cry... and cry.  
"What are you talking about, Pumpkin? Class doesn't start until 1:30. I've been in your room the entire time. Didn't you see me?"  
I felt so embarrassed. I once almost lost Rachel... b-but, was it really my fault, that I didn't see her between the bed sheets? I dropped the poster and grabbed Rachel instead. She felt so soft, like a fruitcake (gettit? bc she's kawaii and peaches and stuff xD lolol) and then we sat down on my bed.

"Do you want to see my new wand?", I asked Rachel exitedly. "You're new what?", Rachel asked back, suprisedly.  
Because we are together three years now but I've never told her that I am a Harry Potter nerd and keep a secret wand collection under my bed, next to my Rachelbox. 

Rachel whispered "show me later" and then we smoked some pot and drew a girafitti on the floor - because we are both so fucking badass - !!! and then... Rachel kissed me. And I took off my clothes, like, all of them, even my shaka bra and then she touched my you-know-what and I touched her you-know-what (becoose we are both girlz, we don't have thingies, just so you know, you pervs!!!) and we orgasimmed together, both at the same time. "Oh, oh Rachel!!!! Oh oh oh!!!!!11!!! 

"Are you happy now Pumpkin?", Rachel asked.  
"Yes", I said.  
"Are you sure?", Rachel asked.  
"Yes", I said and smiled at her happily.

 

Then suddenly the door to my room flew open... "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU JUNKIES DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" it was...................................................................................................................... David.

He was wearing a blue Blackwell security uniform and a blue peaked cap with black boots and a black mustache. 

"OMFG! Are you two having sexual intercourse in my house?", he asked angrily.  
"No", Rachel repounded very calmly. "Chloe just wanted to show me her wand. She is going to make me fly."

David was shocked. There is a time and a place for magical items and it was not now and not here. His eyes rolled up, until you could only see the white whites and he hella yelled at me "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"  
I gasped. Then I screamed "BECAUSE I LOOOOVE HEEEEER!"


End file.
